


Might As Well One Shots

by HurricaneJane



Series: Might As Well [1]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/F, Prompts and Asks, extras, missing scences
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-17
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:08:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 10,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27067648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HurricaneJane/pseuds/HurricaneJane
Summary: Asks and Prompts for the Might As Well Universe from Tumblr
Relationships: Clarke Griffin & Lexa, Clarke Griffin/Lexa
Series: Might As Well [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1975528
Comments: 21
Kudos: 362





	1. Chapter 1

The Ask: 

Whats popppppin! Might as Well is really a 12/10 as is everything you write. Have you done a little one shot of them coming back from the wedding and telling the rest of their friends? If not, can you pleaseeeeeee.

The one shot:

“Clarke!” Raven knocked on Clarke’s apartment door on Monday afternoon. “It’s us! We got out of work as fast as we could, and we came straight here!”

“Hang on!” Clarke shouted from the other side. She sounded out of breath. 

“We have keys! You don’t have to get up,” Octavia called.

“No!” Clarke said quickly between some shuffling. “Just a sec!”

“Are you decent?” Raven joked in a sing song voice.

“Kind of!” Clarke’s voice was muffled. A few moments later, she pulled the door open. Lexa stood sheepishly in the kitchen in the process of fastening her belt.

They both looked fantastically disheveled, sweaty and guilty.

“Lexa,” Raven bit her cheek to contain her smirk. “What a pleasant surprise to see you at three in the afternoon on a workday.”

“Not that it’s any business of yours,” Lexa feigned a sense of dignity after hers left the room through the open door. “I took a personal day.”

“I’ll bet you did,” Octavia’s grin kept up with Raven’s.

“And seeing as though I have forty-seven missed text messages and forty-two of them are from Anya, I’m going to head home,” Lexa sighed. 

“Call me later?” Clarke offered Lexa expectant brows.

“Of course,” Lexa leaned in and kissed her. “I’ll see you later, Honey.”

“Bye, Babe,” Clarke kissed her again.

“Nice to see you both,” Lexa nodded at Raven and Octavia before swinging her bag over her shoulder and strolling tall and confidently down the hall. Lexa had a newfound swagger in her step. They all watched her until she turned the corner.

“Got! Dayum!” Clarke growled as she rolled her jaw. Lexa’s toned behind might as well have been moving in slow motion.

“Wasn’t she wearing that yesterday?” Raven shifted her smirk to Clarke.

“Not for very long,” Clarke shrugged. “Come on in!”

“So when you two left the bar yesterday, you just came straight here, didn’t you?” Octavia smirked.

“The cute story you and Lexa gave everyone in front of each other was swell and all, but now that she’s gone, please tell us everything for real,” Raven shut the door behind them.

“You guys,” Clarke sighed and wafted like a Disney Princess being carried by woodland creatures who knew magic to the fridge. She pulled out a beer for each other them. “HO. LY. SHIT.”

***

“Where the hell have you been?” Anya demanded the moment Lexa walked into the bar. Anya had her running clothes on, but she wasn’t sweaty anymore. Lincoln sat beside her on a bar stool in his warehouse uniform.

“If you’re in that mood, I’m just gonna leave,” Lexa sarcastically pointed over her shoulder at the door with her thumb.

“We were supposed to both pretend we were working from home today and get brunch and go running!” Anya snapped. “Lincoln went in early so he could meet us and get the real story from you without your new girlfriend listening.”

“You’re right. I’m sorry,” Lexa replied calmly. Anya froze and stared back at her blankly. Lincoln wordlessly handed Lexa a beer. “What?” Lexa asked.

“I, uh, I guess I was expecting you to put up more of a fight? I had a whole slew of witty retorts and I lost track of where I was in my script when you told me I was right,” Anya’s eyebrows knit together. “It threw me off.”

“Well, you are,” Lexa’s body moved like fluid as she took up the stool beside Lincoln and casually leaned her back against the bar to face them. “I totally ignored you and I blew you off, and I’m sorry.”

“Since that’s the outfit you left here in yesterday, it appears it was at least for good reason?” Anya took a big swig of her beer.

“You guys,” Lexa shook her head. She had wide eyes and a little smile that had taken up permanent residence since Clarke came into her life. “Holy SHIT.”

***

“You did hook up in my bathroom, didn’t you!” Octavia pointed hard at Clarke who laughed.

“Cross my heart, swear on my mother, we did not have sex in your bathroom,” Clarke held up her hand and made a cross over her heart with her beer can. “I kissed her outside of your place that night, but it was just practice.”

“Griff, you were AWFULLY handsy at that party,” Raven eyed her.

“I know, right?” Clarke said mischievously. “How the hell could I not? Have you seen that body? FUCK!” Clarke shouted at the ceiling.

“I think you’ve probably seen more of it than we have,” Octavia laughed.

“She’s so sweet to me. I’m still getting used to it,” Clarke sighed.

“Lexa’s a pretty class act. I’m not surprised,” Raven said over her shoulder as she helped herself to Clarke’s fridge for snacks. “So, come on! Take us through from the beginning. We’ve all been so busy that we hardly caught up with you this whole time.”

“And don’t skimp on how many times you were ‘practice’ kissing, cause I want to really understand how much you tortured her,” Octavia sat on the floor and got comfortable.

“Excuse me, I didn’t torture her!” Clarke gasped. “I took my role very seriously, and I delivered an 11 out of 10 performance! It’s not my fault that I’m sexy and charismatic!”

“Just,” Raven paused and pinched the bridge of her nose. “Just start at the beginning.”

“You two helped yourselves to my text thread, so you know that we were talking a lot. We went out to dinner that night to get officially acquainted, and whether she knew it or not, she was one hundred percent flirting with me from the jump,” Clarke slumped to the floor and sat with her back against the wall. She didn’t have any chairs yet.

“Anya told us that Lexa was sweating how much she was into you and she was all twisted up that day,” Raven giggled as she hoisted herself up to sit on the counter.

“Stop it,” Clarke glanced up at her.

“Oh yeah. I guess she got all dolled up for you and everything,” Raven replied.

“I thought she was hot in that running get up. I was not prepared for her whole business vibe,” Clarke paused for a quiet, delicious smile. “She was so funny at dinner. We started using pet names as a joke, but they stuck. I flirted right back with her to get her to loosen up. She was so stiff and weird that I made her give me a hug on the sidewalk and I thought she was going to blast into outer space.”

“Rubbing those famous tits of yours up against her body is the most action she’s seen in years, so I’m not surprised,” Octavia laughed. Clarke sarcastically shimmied at Octavia.

“We talked about a lot of things, but we never formally discussed the specifics on the threshold of how far she was willing to go to sell this thing. I think she was afraid to ask me,” Clarke stretched her back and neck. She had used a lot of muscle groups that she forgot excisted over the last forty-eight hours. “When we found out her dad was going to be at the wedding too, right before your party, I just decided that we were going all in and making this thing look as real as possible and she went with it.”

“How did tightass Lexa react when you asked her to practice kiss you?” Octavia chuckled. 

“I didn’t ask her, I just did it,” Clarke shrugged. “She acted like she was mad, but I think she was just surprised, cause when I made her do it again, it was absolutely not fake.”

***

“Holy shit, like, angels singing and your stomach won’t stop being a joy cyclone, or holy shit like you haven’t slept yet and you’re probably going to walk funny for a day or two?” Anya asked. Lincoln snorted a laugh into his beer.

“Holy shit like all of the above. And something else? I feel like I’m taller or something,” Lexa shrugged. “Like I found something I lost? I don’t know. I feel fucking amazing.”

“I am so happy I could crush this pint glass with my bare hands,” Anya got out through gritted teeth.

“Lex,” Lincoln dropped a hand on her shoulder and looked her firmly in the eye. “All kidding and jokes aside, I am so, so happy for you.”

“Thanks, you two,” Lexa’s smile switched to something warm and sweet. 

“Bring it in,” Lincoln insisted. He smashed Lexa into a tight bear hug. She laughed when Anya threw her arms around both of them.

“It pains me to say this, but I think I have to actually thank you for your stupid prank setting this in motion for me,” Lexa’s voice was muffled. Her face was mushed into Lincoln’s chest.

“I’m so happy that I’m not even going to gloat,” Anya sighed and rested her head on Lexa’s shoulder.

“Let’s get you some food,” Lincoln clapped her on the shoulder once more. “I want to know what sort of meditation you’ve been practicing that allowed you to resist Clarke’s charisma that she was pouring all over you from the minute you met.”

“Was it that obvious?” Lexa sighed. “Am I the only one who didn’t know we were so obviously going to get together?”

“I think the only person who was even close to as clueless as you was Clarke,” Anya laughed. “But I think she’s a little too slick for that. The four of us have had a group text about it since the second you two sat down over there to clear the air,” Anya pointed at the booth nearby where it all began.

“I should’ve known,” Lexa chuckled. 

“Hey. We just love the two of you to death. The minute you were sitting across from each other, you laughed at something she said and you looked like your real self again for the first time since I don’t know when,” Lincoln gave her a sincere smile before craning his head to flag down the bartender.

“I know it’s a little cheesy to say so, but I FELT like my real self again,” Lexa sighed. “I don’t know what it is about her, but it’s awesome.”

***

“How was all of the traveling?” Raven asked as she handed out another round of beers.

“Agonizing,” Clarke’s eyes widened at the memories. “She was so friggin nice to me and I was being such a bitch. She had this fall jacket on that just made her look so cool. She has this walk that sets me the fuck off. It’s all that running mixed with her rock-solid pride. She was trying so hard not to work, but couldn’t help it. I heard her on the phone a few times and you guys, she’s a damn shark.”

“Oh yeah,” Octavia exhaled. “When she and Anya get going about work, they become other people. I wouldn’t want to be on the receiving end of most of it.”

“Did she rent herself that sick mustang for a solo trip?” Raven asked.

“The mustang was a mix up!” Clarke gasped. “She got some sensible sedan because she is who she is, but they rented her car by mistake and literally the only thing they had available was that convertible! I was already using every cell in my body to not fuck her, and that car did me zero favors.”

“Jesus, Clarke,” Raven laughed.

“You said you wanted the details,” Clarke shrugged. “I’ve been keeping this shit to myself. I’m dying to tell someone else how wild she drives me.”

“So did you two just turn it on and off and that was it? How did you manage this pretend relationship?” Octavia grinned.

“We kind of turned it on from the minute we met. I was handsy with her all the time so she’d be used to it in front of other people. Even when we were alone, it all happened so naturally. People mistook us for a couple from the first night we went out,” Clarke shrugged. “I could tell that it was making her a little uneasy, but that she also kinda liked it at the same time. It was a very strange and specific and intimate thing that I don’t even really know how to describe.”

***

“She was all over me all the time. I was worried she would think I wasn’t interested, even though I wasn’t really supposed to be. But I was mostly panicking because I was so, so, SO interested,” Lexa caught her breath with a big pull off her beer. 

“Yeah, dude, we all saw you at the party. We know,” Anya rolled her eyes.

“Bellamy lost his shit because no one would tell him what was going on. He thought you two were together,” Lincoln laughed.

“That turd?” Lexa spat out. “He was a little too friendly with her for my taste.”

“Lex, they’ve known each other quite literally their entire lives. They’re like cousins,” Anya scoffed.

“He kept telling her how good she looked and blah blah blah,” Lexa scowled and made a flapping lips motion with her hand.

“Wait,” Lincoln poked her in the shoulder. “Were you jealous?”

“No!” Lexa snapped.

“You’re all wound up about a dude telling your FAKE girlfriend that she looks good?” Anya laughed.

“She’s my real girlfriend!” Lexa yelped.

“I know, isn’t it so awesome?” Anya clenched her fists and shook them. She couldn’t calm down.

“Did you two hook up in my bathroom?” Lincoln asked after a brief lull. Anya coughed after trying not to spit out her drink.

“No!” Lexa swatted him in the chest. “What is wrong with you?”

“You must have at least made out that night,” Anya cleared her throat.

“She kissed me outside before the party,” Lexa replied.

“WHAT!?” They shouted in unison.

“Well, it was FAKE,” Lexa held her hands up. They both waited for her to finish. “I think it was fake. I don’t know anymore. She said it was fake? But we both confessed that none of it ever really was.”

***

“We were pretty drunk and exhausted and we fell asleep in our underwear. When I woke up, she was totally wrapped around me and spooning me and I made my body just lay there and be still so I could enjoy it,” Clarke relished in the memory of Lexa’s hands sleep walking across her curves.

“You guys slept together?” Octavia asked.

“There was only one bed,” Clarke shrugged.

“We love to see it,” Octavia chuckled.

“There was something natural in all of it. The way our clothes complement each other, the way we talk about work. It was not a challenge to convince anyone that we’ve been together for a while,” Clarke carried on. She shook her beer can and disappointment graced her brow when she found it empty.

“What finally made you guys come clean? How did you go from incognito to honest make outs?” Raven hopped off the counter and got them another round.

“Her dad is super gross, you guys,” Clarke took the can from Raven and snapped it open. “Major sleaze. And he of all people called us out.”

“That’s so messed up,” Raven popped back on the counter after handing a beer to Octavia.

“It was awful. He was so rude to her and said horrible things about her. Right to her face!” Clarke yelped. “I don’t know what happened, but I think that’s when whatever left inside me that was fake or wanted to try to be fake just left. I couldn’t take it.”

“Clarke Griffin,” Octavia grinned proudly. “Look at you all grown up and noble.”

***

“We passed out in our underwear in bed and just slept like that,” Lexa let herself linger on the memories of Clarke’s perfect waist.

“Wait,” Anya held her hand up. “You didn’t tell me that.”

“I’m pretty sure I did,” Lexa comedically avoided Anya’s eyes.

“How did you even manage to make something like that happen naturally?” Lincoln tried not to laugh. 

“I was so drunk and so stressed and so exhausted that when she told me to just get into bed with her, I didn’t argue,” Lexa shrugged meekly.

“Who the fuck would?” Lincoln nudged Lexa’s elbow.

“Right?” Anya nudged his. “I’m so proud of you, Lex.”

“I woke up wrapped around her which was dire and uncomfortable, but I wanted it to last forever,” Lexa sighed.

“You’re such a lesbian,” Anya joked.

“Don’t be mean to her!” Lincoln nudged Anya back harder. “I think it’s nice.”

“I’m so happy right now that I don’t even care about your nonsense,” Lexa sighed. 

“That’s cause you’ve been having sex for the last twenty-four hours,” Anya smirked. “You can lie, but your glow can’t.”

“Why would I lie about that?” Lexa quirked a brow and downed the rest of her beer.

“Incredible,” Lincoln said softly.

“After that I ran into you, which sort of rolled into things I’m sure you all know,” Lexa gestured at Lincoln’s phone.

“What was the deal with your dad?” Lincoln took a quick sip of his pint.

“I fucking hate that guy,” Anya jumped in.

“Of all the people to guess that it was fake, he did,” Lexa scowled. “He said a lot of hurtful things and I lost it. I was ready to explode before that.”

“Clarke was so pissed, dude,” Anya said to Lincoln. 

“I sort of blacked out. I was so upset and confused and stressed out, but I had to do that toast,” Lexa tried to sort through the memories to get them in the right order.

“Which you killed, by the way,” Anya said pointedly.

“I heard it was great from a few people at work,” Lincoln grinned.

***

“Oh my god, her TOAST?” Clarke held a hand to her chest and closed her eyes to savor the memories of Lexa’s marvelous grins and storytelling prowess. “She’s incredible, you guys.”

“Anya told us she killed it,” Octavia smiled warmly.

“I couldn’t take it anymore. Everything built up to a head and I had a lot of wine and no lunch and I just confessed. I told her I didn’t want any of it to be fake and that I didn’t think we should keep doing it,” Clarke carried on. Her friends unconsciously leaned closer to hear the rest.

“What did she say?!” Raven asked with glee.

“She pushed me into a wall and kissed me like we were in some damn movie,” Clarke said breathlessly. “Super confident. Extremely hot. She’s got this old school stoic thing that is way outside my wheelhouse that I am extremely here for.”

“You have gotten yourself mixed up with a long line of zeroes,” Octavia grimaced.

“I know,” Clarke sighed through an honest laugh. “Damn if I don’t deserve this.”

“I’ll drink to that!” Raven hopped off the counter and clinked her cans against theirs.

“And that night, I hate to say it like this, but it was positively magical,” Clarke transported herself back onto the dresser and stayed there in her mind for an extra moment.

“You guys banged it out?” Octavia asked hopefully.

“We banged it every which fuckin’ way,” Clarke felt her temperature rising just by saying it.

“Excellent,” Raven nodded with pride.

“Can you get me another?” Clarke held her empty up.

“Looks like that was the last one, ladies,” Raven sighed into the empty fridge.

“Wanna walk to the bar?” Clarke pointed at them both with a hopeful shrug.

“To the bar!” Octavia pushed herself up off the floor.

***

“I know we don’t compare the squishier parts of our sex lives, but my god,” Lexa said a few beers later. “I feel like today is the first day of the rest of my life!”

“Yes!” Lincoln clapped his hands together. 

“I’m so full of pride, I’m going to burst,” Anya sarcastically wiped away a fake tear.

“No bullshit, though, Woods,” Lincoln began. “It looks fucking amazing on you.”

“Well, well!” Clarke couldn’t contain her beer buzzed grin at the sight of Lexa resting a cavalier elbow on the bar and smiling the sweetest smile at her best friends. “I thought you were headed home?”

“And I thought you were visiting with the girls?” Lexa slid off the stool and into Clarke’s arms.

“We ran out of beer,” Clarke stage whispered out the corner of her mouth.

“We have plenty!” Lincoln moved down a stool to make some room. 

“Did you guys have fun catching up?” Lexa asked Clarke. All eyes were on the two of them. 

“Totally,” Clarke snuck a little kiss in.

“What’d you guys chat about?” Lincoln smirked.

“Octavia wanted to know all the wedding details so she can decide if she wants any of the stuff they had,” Clarke said quickly. “You guys having fun?”

“Oh yeah, catching up on work,” Lexa cleared her throat.

A quick silence skittered through the group of friends.

“You told them everything?” Clarke asked with a knowing smile.

“Only the good parts,” Lexa grinned along side a little shrug.

“Right,” Clarke gave her a loving look. “So…everything?”

“I love how delightfully gross this is!” Anya threw her hands in the air.


	2. The Friends On The Other End Of Anya's Texts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The prompt:
> 
> If you're still up for doing prompts, how about, how does everyone react to Anya's messages about Clarke and Lexa?

“Okay! I’m here! I haven’t caught up on the messages yet!” Raven exhaled as she dropped into a booth at the bar next to Octavia and across from Lincoln.

“Safe to say she’s drunk,” Octavia smirked into her beer. They all had their phones out as messages poured into a group text from Anya.

“Oh wow, look at these autocorrects,” Raven laughed. “What time is it there?”

They all dipped out of work as early as they could knowing they’d be keeping up with the east coast three hours head. Raven and Octavia were thankful for summer Fridays. Lincoln had a thinly veiled excuse about a dentist appointment and went in early to make sure everything would be squared up.

He was feeling a little silly about it, but with summer winding down, he leaned into being the boss for a change.

“It’s five there,” Octavia replied. “And Anya’s been drinking since she woke up.”

“Amazing,” Raven chuckled as she scrolled up and brought herself up to speed.

“Lexa’s in way over her head,” Octavia poured Raven a beer from the pitcher on the table and slid a basket of fries closer for her to reach.

“Judging by the stories on Clarke’s Instagram, so is she,” Raven held her phone up with a video of Lexa driving a convertible and signing along to a Black Keys song.

“I know we were all kidding around and having fun with this, but I really hope it works out,” Octavia looked over Raven’s shoulder as she tapped through pictures of the room, a group of young guys, presumably Aden’s friends, drinking beer and laughing with Clarke and Lexa on a gorgeous porch, a selfie of Clarke and Aden, and a breakfast in bed spread.

“Right?” Raven set her phone down.

“Don’t you feel like we’re kind of being invasive?” Lincoln winced.

“I hope you’re joking,” Octavia eyed him.

“I figured I’d just get it out of the way for piece of mind,” Lincoln shrugged. All of their phones dinged at once. “What’d she say? What’s happening?!” He almost jumped out of his seat.

“Invasive, huh?” Octavia smirked.

‘You guys. I fuckin’ love weed’ popped up on all of their screens with a picture of a glass of rosé and Anya’s feet propped up on a porch railing.

“Oh boy, buckle up, kids,” Raven laughed and dug into the fries.

“Has Clarke said anything to either of you?” Lincoln asked.

“Not in so many words, but she’s been struggling since they met,” Raven replied. “She thinks Lexa’s ‘extremely attractive’ and Lexa makes her laugh, and Lexa is so smart and so sweet and you should see the ridiculous photos they’re sending each other.”

“Bathroom mirror selfies in a towel and sweaty jogging pics,” Octavia rolled her eyes. “Sounds fake as hell.”

“Nice,” Lincoln chuckled.

‘Fuck, friends. Clarke’s crying. I gotta go,’ appeared after a group of text chimes.

“She’s crying?!” Octavia yelped.

“Should we text her?!” Raven gasped.

“Then she’ll know we’re all sitting here talking to Anya!” Raven hushed her.

“I’m pretty sure Clarke and Lexa both know that we’re all sitting here talking to Anya,” Lincoln gave them both a look.

“Well, yeah, but there’s certain protocol about being polite about it,” Raven glared back at him.

“You’ve gotta admit, they’re kind of a nice match,” Lincoln said after a brief pause. “I never would’ve put two and two together on setting them up, but it makes so much sense seeing them together.”

“Fate’s funny, I guess,” Octavia shrugged.

“Lexa is all of those things that Clarke says she is, but she hasn’t let another woman know about it since she and Costia split,” Lincoln polished off his beer and poured more into his glass.

“We weren’t really around for that,” Raven ignored her work emails and focused on the fries. “You two had just started dating and no one ever talks about it.”

“Oh, she sucked,” Lincoln said with wide eyes. “I love Lexa like a sister and I always want to be supportive, but Anya and I were trying to figure out from the second they got engaged how to tell her it was a bad idea.”

“What was her deal?” Raven asked.

“She was fake as fuck,” Lincoln scoffed. “She was always pushing Lexa to be all these things she wasn’t. Lex was miserable, but tricking herself into thinking she was happy. Costia cared about things and status and checked boxes. She didn’t like fun.”

“Gross,” Octavia muttered.

“It was,” Lincoln’s face was as sour as the memories.

“Was Lexa a tightass before she split with Costia?” Octavia glanced at her phone again, hopeful for more scoop.

“She’s been a tightass as long as I’ve known her,” Lincoln laughed. “But a very lovable tightass.”

“I’d agree with that,” Octavia smiled. 

“Clarke is many things, but a tightass is not one of them,” Raven grinned. “So, being a spectator to this should be fun for everyone.”

‘Dudes.’ Popped up on their phones and they all leaned forward.

No further messages came through.

“Do we know how drunk she is?” Raven raised a brow at Lincoln.

“We’re best guessing at somewhere between two and four bottles of wine since breakfast,” Lincoln laughed. 

‘Dudes’ came through again. They all stared silently at the three dots on their phones while they waited for the next message.

“What do you think Clarke’s crying about?” Raven said lowly to Octavia.

“If Lexa rejected her, I’ll shove her tightass head right up that tight ass,” Octavia grumbled back.

“Wow, babe. Maybe dial that one back just a bit,” Lincoln gave her a look.

‘Dudes. You’re never gonna believe this. Well, maybe you will. You probably will.’

“I swear to god, I’m going to just fucking call her if she doesn’t spit it out,” Octavia sighed.

‘Lexa confessed it all to me this morning at breakfast and Clarke just fuckin’ dumped her purse out to me right now cause Lexa’s dad is here being super gross. They’re so in love with each other it’s friggn’ amazing an I wish you guys were here. I know we all promised each other we wouldn’t meddle, but like…should I meddle?’ finally appeared on the screens.

“Yo!” Lincoln cried.

“I knew it!” Octavia slapped the table. They all burst into cheers and the bar patrons around them ignored them.

“Fuck yeah!” Raven clapped her hands together.

‘I’m gonna meddle’ came before waiting for a response.

“Uh oh,” Raven winced.

‘BRB, Lexa has to give a toast or some shit and I have to find that foxy bridesmaid and we all have to do stuff for a while.’

“What does that even mean?” Octavia laughed.

“Someone tell her not to do anything stupid!” Raven cried.

“I don’t think it will make much difference. No force on this earth tells Anya what to do,” Lincoln sighed.

Two pitchers of beer and a few plates of snacks later had the friends giggly and silly and on to a bunch of other topics when their group text lit up again.

‘GUYS.’

‘GUYS, HOLY FUCK, GUYS.’

‘GUYS, THIS OPEN BAR IS LIKE, WIDE OPEN AND I’M SHITFACED. I HAVE TO CLOSE ONE EYE LIKE A DAMN PIRATE TO TYPE THIS, BUT GUESS FUCKING WHAT.’

“Oh my god,” Raven grabbed Octavia by the shoulder and gave her a shake.

“C’mon, c’mon,” Lincoln watched the screen as they three dots of anticipation taunted them all.

‘There was a problem I don’t fully understand cause I’m fucked up, and that’s on me, but I need this, but they disappeared for a while and now they’re back and they’re all the fuck over each other AND IT’S REEEEEAAAAALLLL!!!!’

The three of them erupted into cheers like they were watching a super bowl. Raven jumped out of her seat for a victory dance.

“We need shots!” Lincoln shouted. “This calls for celebration!”

“And more chicken tenders!” Raven wagged the empty basket at him as he headed for the bar.

“Oh man, I can’t wait for them to get home,” Octavia laughed with relief. “This is gonna be SO FUN!”


	3. The Origin Of The Fake Girlfriend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr Ask:
> 
> I’m curious about more of the instances pre- Might As Well where Anya gave info about Lexa’s “girlfriend”
> 
> (If you have any prompts, I'm over there as @thatonewherelexasachef

“Lexa, hey,” Cage Wallace, vice president of west coast operations at Grounder Inc, sidled up beside Lexa at the office holiday party.

“Fuck,” Lexa muttered to Anya beside her as she poured them both some wine.

“Oh boy,” Anya wagged her brows at Lexa. 

Cage had been skulking around Lexa’s office the past few weeks trying to catch her on her way to and from one of the conference rooms. By the luck of the draw, her office was centrally located near an elevator, a conference room, a break room and one of the copy rooms which made her days a lot more convenient. It also made it a lot more convenient for anyone who was trying to catch her attention to pretend they had reasons to be nearby.

“You look nice,” Cage grinned at her. 

“Cage,” Lexa said flatly as she regretted taking some extra time on her hair and make up in the spirit of the season. “Happy holidays.”

Lincoln, who snuck into the executive holiday happy hour by pretending he was delivering something to Anya personally after hours, but was in fact carrying an empty box, was handed a festive beer and encouraged to stay by her boss. He perked up when he noticed Cage advancing on his friends across the room.

“Yeah, happy holidays,” Cage laughed nervously. “So, listen. I was thinking maybe you and I could get out of here. Go get some real dinner, maybe a few drinks that aren’t from the bottom shelf?”

It wasn’t the first time he asked. It wasn’t the fifth time he asked. Lexa had lost count of the amount of times he asked and the amount of times she declined. While she kept her personal life, or more formally, lack there of, very quiet, it was fairly common knowledge that she was a lesbian. The rumors about her and Anya had subsided years ago, but everyone knew.

Lexa heaved a deep sigh before responding. 

“Dude, what’s wrong with you? She has a girlfriend,” Anya scoffed into her solo cup of office wine with remarkably convincing sass.

“Oh,” Cage’s eyebrows knit together and his puffed-up suave tone cracked. 

Apparently, everyone did not know. 

“Really?” Cage wrinkled his nose.

“Yeah. They’ve been together for a like a year,” Anya rolled her eyes. Lexa panicked, but managed to pass the look on her face off as discomfort. “How many times have you asked her out?”

“I’m sorry,” Cage took an unconscious step backwards when he noticed Anya’s office badge and the huge red letters reminding him that she was in the upper echelon of Human Resources. He had just stepped into murky waters and Lexa was very important to her. “I didn’t know.”

“How did you not know?” Anya rolled her eyes. She could see Lincoln advancing out of the corner of her eye and knew her best buddy would play right along. “Everyone knows.”

“What do we all know?” Lincoln bounced foot to foot and stood up tall. His broad frame and powerful height in his boxy warehouse uniform made the gentle giant look ready to rumble.

“About Lexa’s girlfriend,” Anya gave him a knowing look across the top of her drink.

“Oh, yeah,” Lincoln played along seamlessly and draped his arm around Lexa’s shoulders to pull her closer to him and away from a threat. Lexa was growing increasingly uncomfortable with the budding lie, but was happy to have it in the face of this puke. “She’s super nice. Octavia and I double with them sometimes.”

“Huh,” Cage nodded awkwardly. “Well, then. I guess I’m sorry, Woods. My mistake,” he pursed his lips before turning sadly on his heel and heading towards a snack table that had a handful of women from the billing department congregating around it.

“Thank you,” Lexa let out a deep breath as she looked at both of them. 

“Hey! Woods! Wallace just said you have a girlfriend! I didn’t know that!” One of the younger guys from software she’d gotten friendly with through working on a project together.

“I sure do,” Lexa tried to pass her discomfort off as anxiety over the attention, but the pit forming in her stomach weighed her down. 

“Yeah, she’s great,” Anya jumped right in. “She works even more than we do, so she’s not around much, but she’s lovely.”

“Nice! Merry Christmas! I gotta run downstairs for a few but I’ll catch you before you leave!” He clinked his plastic cup against hers and hurried off.

“Did he just say you have a girlfriend?” one of the women from accounting that Lexa ran into getting coffee all the time perked up. “You’re so quiet about your personal life, I didn’t know!”

“Yes! And she’s awesome!” Anya pounded the rest of her wine, grabbed a full bottle off the table and took over the conversation.

“This,” Lexa trailed off as she leaned harder into Lincoln. “This is not going to end well.”

“Nah, probably not,” he grinned. “But let’s worry about it later and see what else is on this bountiful spread of drinks, shall we?”


	4. Important Week Night Words

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Tumblr Ask:
> 
> I want to see more of Might As Well Clexa’s daily lives, I absolutely love their dynamic. It could be about their daily morning routines, a date night, coming home tired after a long day and chilling on the couch cuddling, celebrating one’s birthday or their anniversary, shopping for their apartment, visiting the other at work - anything! I have full confidence in you :’)

“It was the nice girl that you like again,” Lexa said, pizza delivery in hand as she kicked the door shut.

“Did you tip her well?” Clarke called from the couch.

“Of course!” Lexa laughed.

It was creeping past eleven on a Thursday night. Clarke sat on Lexa’s couch with her laptop out. Her business was booming now that she was set up and ready. Lexa had her computer and some files out on the coffee table. Q3 was coming to a close and she was working around the clock. 

It had been about a month since their first real kiss, and although it was jam packed with their monstrous work schedules, every little minute of it was absolutely beautiful.

“Beer? Wine? Cocktail?” Lexa asked after dropping the pizza on the island and gathering plates and napkins.

“What are you having?” Clarke whined. She was exhausted. Working on the logo suite for an entertainment law firm was growing harder and harder as Lexa gradually loosened up her professional attire over the course of the evening.

Lexa had just walked in when Clarke arrived a little after eight. It was one of those extra formal suit days where Lexa had to assert her dominance in front of her hundreds of subordinates. Her heels came off first very causally and were uncharacteristically forgotten by the hallway while the two of them enjoyed a gin and tonic standing around the kitchen island catching up on their days. 

One cocktail in and Lexa slipped out of her suit jacket before opening a bottle of chilled red. Her crisp, white dress shirt was unbuttoned in exactly the right way and Clarke held herself back on purpose. Lexa’s slow undress, which she never realized she was doing until it was too late, was hard to withstand, but it was always worth it. After the first glass, Lexa pulled her belt off while she told stories about her peers that reminded her of her father. Clarke grinned as Lexa stretched her bare runner’s feet against the toe kicks of the cabinets.

After a few kisses in the kitchen, Lexa held her ground that she needed to finish working for the day before they could fully give in to each other. Clarke begrudgingly agreed knowing she was behind schedule as well, but not without sneaking a few more kisses and a handful of Lexa’s toned behind.

Their routine fell into place without discussion. Much like everything that came before it, it evolved naturally between the two of them before they realized it was happening. It was never a question of if they were spending the night together, just where. Lexa’s apartment was far superior to Clarke’s one room tiny box, so unless it was out of necessity from leaving the nearby dive bar after one too many and looking to get into the sheets as quickly as possible, they generally found themselves at Lexa’s.

Lexa learned immediately that she should not leave her office until all of her work was done because she wouldn’t get any done at home with Clarke around. After much negotiation and disappointed scowling from Clarke in regard to patience and keeping her hands to herself until the end of the work day, they were able to come to agreements on working together at home. They had finally found a groove that made them both productive.

It required that Clarke not draw attention to the fact that Lexa got undressed one piece at a time over the course of two or three hours. Having lived alone for the last five years, Lexa found her domestic habits hard to shift.

“Hm,” Lexa trailed off as she tried to decide. She untucked her shirt and unbuttoned a few more buttons. She rolled up the sleeves before absentmindedly stretching as she contemplated their selection. Clarke ate up every line of Lexa’s long, limber body. After rubbing the tension out of her arms, something Clarke loved to be a spectator to, Lexa continued her slow undress by taking off her watch and setting it on the counter. “That pepperoni smells greasy in a good way and I think I just want a beer.”

“Make it two,” Clarke bit her lip when Lexa let out her tight bun from the day and shook her curls loose. After a proper portion of ogling, Clarke slapped her laptop shut and got up to help Lexa with dinner. 

The more they got to know each other for real with no strings attached to the truth, they found each day brought more and more with it that reassured them both they were supposed to be together. They laughed so hard every time they were together. They both found themselves pushing harder at work. Lexa shaved another five seconds of her shortest mile time yet. Clarke was drawing for fun at any chance she got.

And they both felt so fucking GOOD.

It just felt right. Being in the other’s company was so easy and so incredible at the same time.

“I put a few pint glasses in the freezer this morning just in case when you said you wanted pizza,” Lexa said over her shoulder as she set beers on the counter and dug for the glasses.

“That’s one of the many reasons that I love you,” Clarke said before she realized what was coming out of her mouth. She stopped short at the island and bit her mouth shut with wide eyes.

Lexa froze in the kitchen with her back to Clarke.

They hadn’t said it yet.

It was always in the room with them trying to make itself known from the moment they met. They both felt it sitting in their chests, but didn’t want to be the one to say it too soon and scare the other off.

“I’m sorry,” Clarke said in a tight, breathy voice that didn’t belong to her. She was nervous and embarrassed, two things Clarke Griffin didn’t bother with.

“I love you, too,” Lexa said with a big grin as she slowly turned around from the fridge. 

“Lexa, I-“ Clarke cut herself off. She didn’t know what to do. Her panic dissolved at Lexa’s response before she caught up with her own emotions.

“Clarke,” Lexa’s grin softened. “I said I love you, too.”

“I feel it, and I mean it, but I didn’t mean to say it right now like this,” Clarke winced.

“Why not?” Lexa shrugged. “All in all, it seems pretty perfect to me.”

“I guess it really kind of is,” Clarke broke into a sheepish grin. 

“Now why don’t you get over here and kiss me?” Lexa beckoned Clarke over with a head nod.

“I love that you’re so fucking confident now,” Clarke hurried into Lexa’s embrace and kissed her hard. 


	5. Clarke is Hungover after Octavia's Bachelorette party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Tumblr Ask:
> 
> hi, if you’re still taking prompts, “The corner store didn’t have your favorite, so I got you this instead.” for might as well clexa please :’)

“Baaaaaaabe,” Clarke groaned from the couch as Lexa walked in carrying a full grocery bag. “I thought you were never coming back!”

“How’re you holding up there, Champ?” Lexa chuckled as she set the bag on the island and playfully pouted at Clarke.

“I’m not entirely one hundred percent sure that I’m still among the living,” Clarke croaked. She was curled up on the couch in the blanket from the bed. Her blond curls were a mess on top of her head and had evidence of a prior evening involving glitter. She had bags under her eyes and last night’s make up on. Her travel clothes were on the floor next to her after she stepped out of them and passed out on the couch.

Thinking ahead, Lexa left the bathroom trashcan on the floor beside her when she left for the corner store for hangover supplies and a few groceries.

“So,” Lexa tried not to laugh as she started unloading the bag. “Does what happened in Vegas stay in Vegas or are you going to tell me about Octavia’s bachelorette party?”

“According to the photos on my phone, it was a lot of fun,” Clarke grumbled. “But I haven’t had a hangover this violent since my junior year of art school and I was into some weird drugs back then.”

“Our old bodies can’t handle that kind of heavy lifting anymore, Honey,” Lexa couldn’t help but laugh.

“Says you. I’m a Rockstar,” Clarke coughed. Lexa rolled her eyes out of view.

Lexa picked Clarke and Raven up from the airport earlier in the day and the two of them were in rough shape. The handle broke on Clarke’s suitcase. They both wore huge sunglasses. Raven had two different shoes on.

“We went to the classiest strip club I’ve ever been to in my life,” Clarke draped her arm over her eyes. “Bellamy sucks at blackjack and I’m fucking great at it, it turns out. I won a buttload of money and he was pissed.”

“Somehow, none of that surprises me,” Lexa grinned. “They were out of diet coke, but I got you a diet Dr. Pepper instead.”

“Y’know? I think that’s what I really wanted anyway,” Clarke held her hand out for the soda and left the other arm draped over her face.

“I hope that’s true for the rest, because the shelves were really sad today,” Lexa grimaced as she unloaded the bag. 

“That is so rude on this day, the day of my death, my last day on earth,” Clarke sighed dramatically.

“I had to go a little off book, but I got some stuff I think you’ll like,” Lexa said in forced optimism.

“That sales voice of yours doesn’t work on me, Lex,” Clarke lifted her elbow enough to give Lexa a warning glare with one eye. Lexa just laughed. 

“They had the onion dip, but the chip selection was rough so I thought I’d get you Doritos and Cheezits and you could decide if you want them to be separate snacks or not. They didn’t have blue Gatorade, but I know the answer is no red, so I got pink and yellow. I remembered that time we were hungover in Palm Springs on my work trip and you ate like five Slim Jims on the drive back,” Lexa held up a fistful of them.

“Alexandria, you are a true gift to this world,” Clarke held a hand to her chest and pretended to weep.

“So, a classy strip club and a bag full of money sounds great,” Lexa handed Clarke the soda and the slim jims and went back to put more groceries away. “What else did you guys do?”

“Dude, funneled margaritas? I don’t even know. We did a lot of drinking and dancing and laughing and it was a blast, but FUCK,” Clarke flopped back onto her pillow. “Raven threw up on the flight home.”

“I’d say a job well done, then,” Lexa laughed.

“You know what I wish I asked you for?” Clarke paused to sip from the soda. “Goddamn, that’s good,” she paused again.

“Are you going to say you wished you asked me to get you a meatball sub to go?” Lexa quirked a brow. She had one hand in the beg.

“You didn’t,” Clarke’s eyes widened.

“I did,” Lexa grinned from ear to ear and held up the sandwich.

“Lexa, I am so in love with you right now I think I might cry,” Clarke sighed. She was only half kidding.

“You often forget how well I know you, Clarke,” Lexa tsked. “It even has extra cheese.”

“Did you do that because you love me and you care about me, or are you laying groundwork for next week when you get home from Lincoln’s bachelor party?” Clarke eyed her with a smirk.

“Little column A, little column B, my love,” Lexa smiled as she brought Clarke’s snacks over to the couch.


	6. Lexa is Hungover After Lincoln's Bachelor Party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Tumblr Ask:
> 
> It was good hungover clarke, but it got me thinking what would happen when lexa goes to Lincoln bachelor party 👀👀👀

“How was that run, Sugar Bear?” Clarke said smugly. She was drinking a glass of wine at Lexa’s kitchen island as Lexa trudged back in sweaty and dragging after a 5k that was supposed to help with her hangover.

“I have the same feelings about my run as I have about that name,” Lexa panted. Clarke handed her a glass of water she had waiting. “At first I hated it, then I kind of liked it for a little while, and then it made me throw up.”

“Oh no, really?” Clarke winced in sympathy. “Woof, Babe. I’m sorry.”

“It’s okay,” Lexa huffed after a long drink. “It all worked out. I feel a lot better.”

“I can’t believe you wanted to exercise,” Clarke grimaced. “You and Anya were looking pretty rough when she dropped you off.”

“She just texted me from her run,” Lexa glanced at her smartwatch. “She threw up as well and is also feeling better now.”

“I don’t know how you two do that,” Clarke shook her head and sipped her wine.

“It takes all kinds, Clarke,” Lexa dropped to the floor to stretch. Clarke quirked a captive eyebrow at Lexa stretching her hamstrings in her running shorts.

“So,” Clarke grinned after savoring the sight long enough. “Tell me all about it.”

“Despite my state, I had a really wonderful time,” Lexa tried to smile. “A lot of the typical stuff Lincoln enjoys. We played a round of golf and we had an amazing steak dinner.”

“Ooo, love that,” Clarke shimmied her shoulders in response.

“Lot of martinis,” Lexa rolled her eyes before switching up her stretches. “We went to the Dodgers game. Anya got on the kiss cam with a total babe that happened to be sitting next to her.”

“She is simply amazing,” Clarke sighed with respect. 

“She’s pretty magnetic when she puts her mind to it,” Lexa laughed. She stifled a burp as she straightened up after more stretches. “That was in the first inning and the girl’s boyfriend showed up in the third inning, so the rest of the game was interesting.”

“Incredible,” Clarke dropped onto the couch and Lexa joined her.

“There was a very active bar crawl involved,” Lexa winced after a big gulp of water.

“What made it so ‘active?’” Clarke asked conspiratorially.

“I mean it literally. Lots of really stupid shit. Racing each other, arm wrestling, I won over five hundred dollars in dudes betting me I couldn’t so stuff,” Lexa chuckled.

“What kind of stuff?!” Clarke sat up straight.

“Climbing a light pole and doing a pull up, jumping over stuff, dumb things like that. Anya and I cleaned house. We’re fit as hell,” Lexa opened up the photos on her phone and showed one of Anya jumping clean over Lexa. “She used to do a lot of crossfit.”

“This could not be more different that Octavia’s party,” Clarke muttered and laughed at a video of Anya walking on her hands further than Lincoln on the sidewalk.

“There was plenty of singing too loudly and off key to classic rock songs in sports bars,” Lexa laughed at the memories. “His friends are all so fun. They’ve known each other a long time. When people say ‘boys will be boys,’ I think of Lincoln and his friends. Harmless dudes whose hearts are even bigger than their biceps that just want to get drunk and play leapfrog in crosswalks and hug each other.”

“This is absolutely adorable,” Clarke leaned over Lexa’s sweaty shoulder to look at photos of them in their baseball hats shouting through smiles while holding plastic cups of draft beer. Decked out for a golf game in the loudest golf outfits they could find. Anya doing a back handspring in the lobby of the hotel in mismatched golf plaids.

“It was so much fun,” Lexa grinned at a photo of Lincoln carrying Anya over his shoulder and walking down the hallway in their hotel. Anya was handing Lexa a can of beer and laughing with her eyes closed. “All these guys are married, so there was zero drama and no nonsense. Most of them have kids so they were thrilled to just act like teenagers for three days.”

“Is that you shotgunning a beer?” Clarke laughed at the next photo. 

“Yeah it is,” Lexa sarcastically bragged. “And this is me crushing it on my head.”

The doorbell rang and Clarke hopped off the couch. Lexa looked at her quizzically.

“I ordered Mexican knowing you’d want it at some point, but after I take care of this, we’re gonna deep dive that last statement,” Clarke said over her shoulder as she walked to the door.


	7. A small conversation from their REAL first date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Tumblr Ask:
> 
> For Might As Well, can we get a first date Drabble as a couple? I love the domestic bliss and the plane scenes! ❤️

“So,” Clarke smirked across her wine glass. She was sitting in the same seat she sat in a few weeks ago when she swore she wouldn’t fall in love with Lexa. “How does it feel to be doing this for real?”

“A whole lot better,” Lexa laughed and rolled her eyes. She clinked her glass against Clarke’s and took a sip. “I’m pretty sure I had already fallen for you when I swore I wouldn’t,” Lexa shrugged sheepishly. “So it’s pretty nice to have it all out in the open.”

“I guess there’s no wondering if I’ll let you take me home with you since my stuff is already at your place,” Clarke winked.

“For the record, you took ME home with YOU that night,” Lexa pointed a finger but couldn’t hide her laughs.

“My god, you were adorable that night,” Clarke shook her head and remembered Lexa jumping every time she reached for her hand.

“What!” Lexa mock scoffed. “I was confident and cool and completely collected.”

“Sure you were,” Clarke couldn’t calm her grins. She was always just so happy when she and Lexa were together. The jokes, the banter, the sex and the support always formed a perfect storm of bliss.

“I was thinking today at work when you messaged me about my favorite color that we skipped a lot of the getting to know you first date stuff since we had to go from zero to sixty on the type of relationship we were in,” Lexa relaxed in her chair as the work day dissolved. Her suit jacket hung on her chair back and she had on one those sleeveless tops that drew Clarke’s attention.

“Hm,” Clarke mulled it over. “I guess you’re right. What do you usually ask a woman on a first date?” She snuck in a smirk before sipping her wine. Clarke was decked out from a new client meeting and Lexa liked it so much that they were almost late for their reservation.

“I haven’t been on a date in years,” Lexa laughed. “I was on one with you and I didn’t even know!”

“Tell me about it,” Clarke laughed. “Dating sucks anyway. I’m glad we decided to just dive into being in a committed relationship that’s years old. Clears all the bullshit out real quick.”

“It really did,” Lexa nodded in thought. “I’m glad it worked out.”

“Me too,” Clarke’s smiled melted from flirty to warm.

“So, first date ice breakers,” Lexa trailed off. “What did you want to be when you grew up?”

“An artist, which I technically sort of am,” Clarke rested her elbow on the edge of the table and leaned closer to Lexa. She couldn’t help it. She could never get enough. “You?”

“I went through a few year phase when I was little where I wanted to be a lion tamer,” Lexa admitted. Clarke burst out laughing. “Some days, given my job, I feel like one.”

“What’s your sign? I’ve been mistaken for your wife and I don’t even know when your birthday is,” Clarke flirted.

“January fifth,” Lexa replied. “Please try to keep your shocked face in check that I’m a capricorn.”

“Well, I’ll ask you to do the same when I tell you six of my planets are in Leo,” Clarke winked.

“What? We must’ve just missed your birthday!” Lexa yelped. “Why didn’t you say anyhting?”

“I decided not to make a thing of this year,” Clarke glanced away and moved her curls from one shoulder to the other. “I spent my birthday listening to 90s music and rolling across the great state of Nebraska in my UHaul truck.”

“No celebration at all? No fanfare? That doesn’t sound like a Leo to me,” Lexa raised a brow.

“Eh, it’s been a funny year. Thirty-six is kind of a weird one anyway. I’m saving up for forty. It’ll be a blow out,” Clarke assured her.

“There’s the Leo,” Lexa chuckled.

“Maybe you’ll grow up to be that lion tamer after all,” Clarke shrugged one shoulder and reached for her wine.

“I mean this in the most complimentary way,” Lexa paused and choose her words carefully. “But I don’t think anyone could or should tame you.”

“Lexa,” Clarke scoffed to hide her flushed cheeks.

“I mean it,” Lexa said with more confidence. “You’re exactly who you’re supposed to be. Nobody should try to change that.”

“Seems like I’m finally exactly where I’m supposed to be, too,” Clarke grinned at her.


	8. Clarke Visits Lexa At The Office For Lunch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr Ask: Might As Well: ever show up at each other's work? And dream getaway for them? Everyone could use a little vicarious vacationing right now😊

“Wallace, we’re aging rapidly during this forty-page report that easily could’ve been three slides if you involved me last week like I asked you to. Can you please wrap this thing up?” Anya sighed as she glanced at her watch. She sat at the head of a conference table with the top leadership of the sales team, Lexa among them, listening to Cage Wallace’s butchering of how her new strategies would be rolled out by his operations team in the new year. “It’s been a long morning. Everyone is getting hungry and bored.”

A chorus of stifled chuckles and cleared throats filled the stale air in the room. Lexa shook her head as she tried to fight a grin.

“Thank you for the reminder of the time, Anya,” Wallace said through gritted teeth.

“One of us had to,” Anya widened her eyes as she glanced over the rest of the agenda they didn’t get to.

“Why don’t we pick this up at next month’s meeting, Cage?” Lexa tried to ease the tension in the room.

It was mid-November. Senior leadership met once a month at the home office and the difference in Lexa’s demeanor hadn’t gone unnoticed by her colleagues. She never had a problem with confidence, the opposite if anything, but there was a warmth to Lexa now that wasn’t there before. 

In this particular group of a dozen directors and execs, she and Anya were the only women in the room, and half of the men were twenty years older on average.

“Thank you, Woods,” he said with a flirty smile that pulled a loud and obvious scowl from Anya.

“Tread lightly, Wallace,” Anya warned. “Just because I’m not in HR anymore doesn’t mean I don’t still have a hotline straight to their offices.”

Tired chuckles of too much understanding accompanied the sounds of laptops closing and bags shuffling as they wrapped up.

“Maya, we’re done in here if anyone needs the conference room,” Anya hit the button on the intercom at the center of the table to connected them to the Executive Admin’s desk.

“Thanks, Anya! Is Lexa still there with you?” Maya’s sunny voice came back through the speaker.

“Yeah, I’m right here,” Lexa leaned in.

“Your lunch meeting is here. I got her set up with a visitor’s badge and sent her up to your office,” Maya replied.

“Thank you!” Lexa grinned as she collected her things.

“Who’s your lunch meeting with?” Anya raised a brow as the execs and directors filed out of the conference room into the hallway. 

“It’s not really a meeting. More of an informal catch up,” Lexa waved a hand. The elevator door across from Lexa’s office opened with a soft ding revealing Clarke in a sleek, black, professional dress and jacket, tall heels, perfect full curls and lipstick that high-lighted her smirk. She carried a take-out bag from one of Lexa’s favorite lunch spots she frequented around the corner.

“You’re so full of shit,” Anya chuckled and sighed through a grin.

Every head of the group of men whipped around in unison to watch Clarke walk out of the elevator. Her signature smirk got even wider when she met eyes with Lexa.

“She’s technically a business owner in my division,” Lexa shrugged as she bit back a grin spreading out of control.

“I’m sure she’s about to get all up in your division,” Anya rolled her eyes. Lexa back handed her in the arm with a scoff.

“Gentlemen, I hope you’ll forgive me for skipping out on lunch with you today. My 12:30 is here,” Lexa shouldered through the pack of dull gray suits to greet Clarke. Their gaze was glued to Clarke’s every move.

“Hey, Babe,” Clarke leaned into Lexa’s open arms for a hug and quickly kissed her cheek. Anya took the opportunity to glance over at Cage whose eyes were so wide that they were in danger of rolling right out of their sockets.

“Hi, Honey,” Lexa replied before turning to unlock her office. The door bragged ‘Alexandria Woods, Executive director of sales, West Coast Division’ on it in a crisp font.

“What the fuck?” Cage whispered under his breath.

“I told you she had a girlfriend,” Anya tsked before breaking from the pack towards her office down the hall. “Clarke! What’s good, girl?” Anya nodded her chin up through Lexa’s open door.

“Hey, Anya! Nice to see you!” Clarke replied loudly enough for all of the Grounder Execs to hear it. Anya paused long enough to toss a taunting wink over her shoulder at Wallace before retreating.

“Well, shit,” Cage sputtered as he tried to collect himself.

“So,” Clarke wagged her eyebrows as Lexa closed the door. “Which one is the guy that needed to take a hike and caused my fake existence that started our whole relationship? Anya seemed particularly pleased with my timing.”

“Light gray suit and dark hair. The one that’s our age and looked like he’d never seen an attractive woman before,” Lexa sighed playfully as she pulled a chair up to her desk for Clarke who was setting their lunch up for them. 

“Nice,” Clarke chuckled. Lexa dropped into her chair across from Clarke with another big sigh. “Everything okay?” Clarke asked warmly.

“Oh, yeah,” Lexa replied and perked back up. “Long, dry morning. Nothing a few tacos with a beautiful woman won’t fix.”

“I got a few extra for after I leave and Anya inevitably stops by your office to gossip and gives you a hard time for not getting her any,” Clarke grinned.

“You’re just so damn good sometimes,” Lexa smiled shyly across the desk. She stood up to lean over and close the space between them with a proper kiss.

“Only sometimes?” Clarke bit her lip and tried not to laugh. Clarke’s perfume and personality shooed away the remaining tension from the morning meeting in the air and Lexa dissolved back into her chair with ease.

“I don’t want you getting a big head,” Lexa joked. Clarke let out a light laugh that drifted across the desk and punched Lexa square in the heart. “Thanks for coming. I’m sorry this week is so busy and we have to have these kind of dates for a little while.”

“Don’t get me wrong, I love a classy night out,” Clarke reached for a napkin and her hand bumped into Lexa’s reaching for salsa. They both paused and shared a love-filled glance. “But all of these little moments where it’s just the two of us are about as good as it gets.”


End file.
